The invention relates to an ankle stabilizing apparatus for minimizing inversion and eversion of the foot, and more specifically, to a body member having at least one cuff member affixed to a cuff portion of the body member, wherein the cuff member defines at least one opening for receiving at least one stabilizing strap. As configured, the cuff and stabilizing strap dynamically apply a varying force against the body member and ankle during application and use. In other words, the cuff and stabilizing strap system applies a variable amount of tension and compression to thereby restrict movement of the body member relative to an ankle of an individual.
As known to participants in athletics, the ankle is often injured as a result of contact with other participants or equipment, or as a result of the ankle assuming an unnatural position during play. Injuries typically occur during motions associated with athletics such as running, jumping, falling, or the like. Specifically, ankles are particularly vulnerable to sprains, fractures, and the like.
Athletes at risk for ankle injuries often utilize some form of ankle support during participation in sporting events. A large number of ankle injuries occur when the foot rolls inwardly (referred to as “eversion”) or outwardly (referred to as “inversion”) from the leg. Many athletes rely upon taping to provide supplemental ankle support, whereby the athlete or trainer winds athletic tape around the athlete's ankle to thereby limit the motion of the ankle relative to the leg. Although taping stabilizes the ankle against undesired motion, a number of drawbacks exist. For example, taping may restrict all motion of the ankle, both desirable and undesirable, because the tape is wound circumferentially around the ankle. The restrictive characteristics of taping thus hinder the athlete's ability to perform. Further, tape tends to stretch and loosen as the athlete moves, thereby decreasing its effectiveness in supporting the ankle.
The majority of ankle sprains are caused by eversion and inversion of the foot. Seventy-five to ninety percent (75-90%) of sprains are attributable to inversion (i.e., outward rolling of the foot). Moreover, undesirable movement of the ankle may occur as a result of lateral or vertical movement of upper portions of the body member relative to lower portions of the body member.